World Leaping and Other Odd Adventures Vol 1: Remnant
by runemyth0
Summary: On the night of Lyle Saltus's birthday, he and Ruby Rose swap places in their respective universes… without the universes telling them. They must find a way back to their respective worlds, with as little dilly-dallying as possible. [DEFUNCT FIC, WILL NOT BE UPDATED]


Chapter 1: The World Leap

**Earth**

**Feb. 16, 2015**

* * *

_Exciting life I've got. Not really, it's pretty boring. The same stuff week in and week out. Difference being, this week we had a three day weekend. Where I got to spend the day off in the dentist's chair. REEEAAAL exciting, this life. I know I say this every week, but life is pretty boring. Wake up, eat, go to school, get home, deal with brother, eat, go to sleep, and repeat. Tempting fate is my damn pastime, yet fate doesn't even give me the time of day! Well, whatever, at least I got some good gifts for my b-day tomorrow._

_-Lyle Saltus_

* * *

I closed my journal, satisfied with the way I have given the metaphorical middle finger to the way of the world. I had only gotten the journal a week before, but the thrill of actually saying what I was thinking to something had me enthralled with it. The almost visceral thrill of telling off the world was channeled through that tiny book on my bookstand.

'Then again,' I thought wistfully, 'life doesn't suck that bad. I mean, I actually got all of my work done before tomorrow!' I wasn't thinking about the hours I had sunk over the weekend to get all of my homework finished, just so I could enjoy my birthday a little more. Since tomorrow was a school day, my parents had decided to let me open gifts the day before. Birthdays aren't as exciting as Christmas, and nobody goes quite as overboard for a birthday as they do for Christmas. Luckily, I had sent a list of preferred gifts two weeks in advance.

'Honestly not a bad haul' I thought to myself, mentally tallying the gifts I had gotten. Some packs for the newest Magic expansion, though no big name cards. Also from my list, I received the first and second volumes of RWBY, a Ruby Rose statuette, and a Ruby Rose plushie. I am big fan of the crimson reaper; as many fiction writers call the hyperactive weapon-lover. I'd already decided to implement my new cards by tomorrow, and the statue was unpacked in all its glory on my desk; meanwhile, the plushie was to accompany myself to bed in the least creepy way possible.

I set my alarm, hit the light, and snuggled into my bed with the plushie. I pulled on my blanket and it fell onto my ready to sleep body, my head landing on my head pillow at the same time, all in one fluid motion. I smiled to myself as I drifted off into the abyss of sleep. I had no idea what was about to happen to my fate-tempting, juice-drinking, bad-art-drawing ass. In hindsight, a middle finger to fate was probably not the best idea.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

It is hard to wake me when I don't want to be waked, and no doubt it is even harder to wake me when I have no idea of the time. I couldn't tell the time, but I was sure it was early, otherwise I'd have woke up and been out of the house. Lyle Saltus does not oversleep, not as long as he has a place to be, and I had school in the morning. Tedious and tough school, but school nonetheless. 'Besides,' my still asleep mind rationalized, 'my alarm hasn't gone off yet. I can rest my eyes for at least 5 minutes.'

It must have been near six o'clock, or else I wouldn't have felt anything as I rested, waiting for my alarm. I certainly wouldn't have felt the warm Texas breeze on my face or the strange poking sensation in my abdomen. 'Come to think of it,' I thought as my brain-gears began to finally start turning, 'I keep the windows closed. I shouldn't feel a breeze at all.' Slowly the gears turned to the incessant poking, taking my mind away from the peculiar breeze, though I shouldn't be getting poked. 'I keep my door locked; Josh knows not to come in here; and dad always just knocks really loud if I am late.'

After several minutes, I was unwilling to keep my eyes closed any longer; I wanted to see what was going on here. My eyes snapped open to potentially frighten and get the drop on whatever was poking at me. What greeted my eyes was unexpected to say the least. Standing near the bed I was currently occupying were three distinctly female figures. The first had brilliantly white hair and a noticeable scar across her left eye. Her clothes were primarily comprised of a white dress while her hair was put up into a ponytail and set to one side. Even in my half-awake state, I could see the anger that was flashing in her ice-blue eyes. The second figure was black-haired and gold eyed with a bow resting atop her head. Some sort of vest/shirt combo and what looked to be pants made up her attire.

The last figure was the source of the incessant poking. She had yellow, not blond, yellow, hair that cascaded down her back in eccentric waves and seemed to have some kind of purple eyes. Her clothing was not near as modest as the other two people in the room, being made up of a midriff-baring jacket…thing, and shorter shorts than that pair of trumpet players used to wear to practice. Around her wrists were weird bracelet-looking contraptions, but they seemed too thick to be normal attire. Her face was contorted in a strange, questioning way, as if she didn't know how I got here.

To be fair, I didn't know where I was or how I got here either, but that's beside the point.

Having seen the source of the poking, I reclosed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I was tumbled off the bed by a hard yank of the blanket wrapped around me. A no doubt satisfying thud rang out as I landed face first onto the deceptively hard carpet flooring. A groan escaped my now awake vocal cords. I turned onto my back and raised a hand to my face in order to check that it was all still in order, and was comforted to find no out of place bones. With a sigh of relief, I moved my hand to brush some loose strands of hair out of my face, but froze in fear when I saw it.

"SHIT!"

* * *

**A/N First fic, not what I was originally gonna do, but I wrote some stuff down and suddenly the story just flowed out of me.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
